


Gift Certificate

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry puts a regifted certificate to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Certificate

**Title:** Gift Certificate  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry puts a regifted certificate to good use.  
 **Word Count:** 445  
 **Genre:** General  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas Prompt: Regifting, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent Prompt: [Massage](http://phuketdir.com/massagespadelivery/massagespadelivery_05.jpg)  
 **Beta:** [](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/profile)[**celandineb**](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Gift Certificate

~

“What am I going to do with a gift certificate for a massage?” Ron tossed the envelope aside. “This Ministry secret Santa thing is stupid.”

“I could use one,” Harry said. “I think I pulled something in my shoulder last weekend reaching for the Snitch.”

“It’s yours if you want it, mate,” Ron said.

Harry reached for the envelope, wincing. “I think I’ll go today,” he muttered.

An hour later he was standing in the foyer of Magical Massages, offering his certificate to the witch behind the desk. “There’s one masseur available this afternoon,” she said.

“I’ll take whomever you have,” Harry replied.

“Excellent. Then come with me.”

He followed her down the hallway and into a room with scented candles and soothing music playing. “Your masseur will be with you shortly. Go ahead and undress; there’s a sheet to drape over you when you’re ready.”

Once she was gone, Harry slipped out of his clothes and lay down on the table. He’d debated over stripping completely, but finally figured it’d be fine.

He had been lying there for several minutes before the door opened. “Are you ready, sir?” The voice was oddly familiar.

“Yeah,” Harry replied.

“Just relax,” the man said. “I’m warming the oil now.”

Strong hands began kneading his shoulders, working the tension and pain away. “So how did you do this?”

Harry sighed. “I was playing Quidditch last weekend. I really shouldn’t have, though. I’m in no shape to do that anymore.”

“Looks to me as if you’re in pretty good shape, actually.”

Harry blinked. “Er, thanks.” He smiled. “I’m not the way I was when I was in school, though.”

“I don’t see a lot of difference.”

Something clicked in Harry’s head and he twisted to try to look at the masseur. “Who are you?”

“Relax! I won’t have you undoing all my hard work, Potter.”

“Malfoy?” Harry gasped, incredulous.

“Took you long enough.” Malfoy sounded amused. “And here I thought you came here deliberately.”

“You’re a masseur?”

“Clearly.” Malfoy’s hands never faltered and what he was doing felt so good that after a moment, Harry did relax again.

When he was done, Malfoy asked, “So, was that acceptable?”

“It was pretty good, actually.” Harry felt better than he had in ages. “Um, maybe you do know what you’re doing.”

“Well, thanks for that, Potter.”

He was halfway out the door before Harry said, “Are you here next week?”

“As a matter of fact I’m here every week.”

“Good.” Harry smiled. “I’ll be here, too.”

“I don’t fraternize with clients, Potter.”

Harry shrugged. “Can you recommend another masseur, then?”

Malfoy smirked. “I can recommend a masseuse.”

Harry nodded. That would do.

~


End file.
